


Kitten In The Kitchen

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, choosing first pet.





	Kitten In The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).

“Hey kitty!” Sammy waves excitedly to the small black and white kitten sitting beside the swing set at the playground, his eyes sparkling joyfully as the kitten tilted her head and her furry ears twitch. He walks closer, slowly so he did not spook her, and he smiles brightly when her little pink nose twitched, and she purred happily. 

The kitten is a regular visitor to his school playground during a season of beautiful flowers and sunny days. The kitten is always happy to cuddle up with the girls who chose to read instead of play or leap and bound with the boys who shake colorful strings on a stick. She is grace and beauty, leaping up high into the air to catch the colorful strings before landing back on all four paws. 

Sammy grins like its Christmas Eve when the kitten's tail delightfully swishes to and fro when he approaches her. “Are you hungry?” 

He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a tuna sandwich. He instantly has a new best friend. The little cute kitten scampers over to him and wiggles around his legs, mewling sweetly. His big brother would probably get upset for giving his lunch away, but Sammy already ate his other sandwich and the cookies that Dean packed for him today and he is full. This way the food at least doesn’t go to waste. 

Cooing softly at the kitten, he kneels and holds out a tiny bite of the sandwich. Tail swishing happily and nose twitching curiously, the kitten leans in to sniff the offering. Finding the scent mouth-watering, the fur ball gobbles up the treat. 

A deep purr rumbles through the adorable kitten and her tail swishes as her pink tongue flicks out to wet her lips. When he reaches out to pet the kitten, stroking down the dark fur over her spine, the kitten nuzzles his leg, purring softly. 

Maybe Dad and Dean will let him keep the kitten, hopefully. Daddy says they can’t keep pets because they are always on the road, and life in the cramped back seat and left without any room to play or scamper would not be a happy, fruitful life for a cat. But Dad had a steady job and instead of their family always moving around, they were going to stay in town for a little while. Maybe Dad would let him keep the kitten. 

“Hey, little one, would you like to come home with me?” The kitten, as if able to understand Sammy, leaps for joy. She purrs joyfully as she crawls inside his backpack and curls up into a satisfied ball of fluff. 

Sammy can’t contain his excitement; he skips as he walks home, giggling as the little kitten pokes her head out from his knapsack, happily purring as she is swept off to her new home. 

Every child should have a pet. A cuddle buddy, a faithful companion; someone always there to greet them with soft nuzzles and a friendly lick. Unfortunately, with the Winchester family always moving around and never laying down any roots, keeping an animal was out of the question. Nevertheless, Sammy has been pleading with John for a kitten for the past month, ever since a long hunt settled them down in a little town in Texas.

John is not heartless. He loves seeing his boys smiling, happy, and full of joy. He would love to get Sammy a kitten, but it’s out of the question. Life on the road was no life for an animal; cramped in the back seat, only allowed out for a short run to stretch its legs when they stop to restock supplies or to grab some grub, and eating leftover scraps for dinner. The kitten would never be happy.

The rugged hunter had no plans to get a kitten. However, after two months in town and circumstances looking like they would be there for more than another few months, John decided a pet was what his boys needed. Or perhaps Fate decided his children needed a companion, because as he was walking up the path to their house, a little kitten bounds out of the grass and crossed his path.

Its fur was black as night and it had blue eyes and a pink nose. John did not know where the kitten had come from; the woods were to the north and a five mile trip into town was to the south. No momma cat seemed to be around. When the little kitten gazed up at him with sad eyes and mewled a pitiful hello John scooped up the kitten and carried it inside.

The second his sons saw the fluff ball, they smiled so brightly it was like looking into the sun. “Kitty!” Sammy exclaimed excitedly, rushing over to John’s side. He hugged John’s thigh, his head barely reaching the top of his father’s hips. Sam made grabby hands for the kitten while Dean stood back and smiled at his excited little brother.

John handed the kitten over to his youngest son and his heart melted when Sammy cuddled the kitty to his small chest and kissed its fuzzy forehead.

“Daddy, we have milk in the refrigerator. Can we feed it?” Sammy inquired, and he giggled when the tiny kitten gave the sweetest, softest meow. Dean smiled and scratched between the kitten’s ears, earning him a louder purr of happiness.

John grabbed some milk and a saucer, and the boys watched with delightful grins as the kitten lapped up the cold milk, listening to the blissful purrs rumbling from the little one's chest.

“You like your new friend, don’t you, Sammy?” Dean asked knowingly, smirking as the little boy gently pet the kitten. Sammy’s young face lite up with a big grin. “I love him!”  
Dean giggles and leaned in to kiss Sammy’s cheek, pecking the cute dimples with a kindhearted brush of his soft lips.

That night, as the Winchester family slept peacefully, Sam curled up in Dean’s arms, the little kitten slept right on Sammy’s tummy, warm and cozy, purring his little heart out as he dreamed good dreams in his home sweet home.

Dean is not a cat person. The fluffy fuzz-balls make his nose twitch and the nasty hairballs they cough up make him nauseated. But Sammy loves the little kitten, and with Sammy’s trademark adorable dimpled grin on his chubby face, Dean’s heart melted into a puddle of goo.

Dean always did have the hardest time saying no to Sammy, and he cannot send the tiny creature to a shelter until Dad finds a non-kill shelter--because while John may act like a badass, he has a heart of gold and he is a big softy.

Sammy found the kitten abounded in the motel parking lot, and John will not just dump the kitten at the shelter unless he knows the kitten will have a long, very long, natural life. Therefore, Dean suffers in silence, uncaring if he sneezes so many times his nose ends up looking like Rudolf the red nose reindeer.

When nap-time comes around, Sammy cuddles up with the kitten, happily dreaming sweet dreams as the kitten purrs softly with her tail wrapped around her tiny body. Dean was trying to eat his lunch, a turkey sandwich with tomatoes and mayo, but every time he went to take a bite, he sneezed.

It seemed the kitten was sympathetic to his plight—she waddled over to him and nuzzled his leg apologetically, purring her little heart out. “Shoo, go away,” Dean swatted at the kitten, but the little one moved closer, her nose twitching as she eyed the yummy sandwich in his hand.

She was a bit scrawny, Dean had noticed, and he didn’t mind sharing with the fluff ball, even though she made his nose itch and twitch. He held out a slice of the sandwich and the kitten happily came closer, crawling onto his lap and nibbling the tasty treat. Dean sneezed and sneezed, groaning miserably as his eyes watered and his nose tickled as she licked his fingers clean.

Happily content with a full belly, the kitten cuddled up to him and closed her eyes, deeming Dean's lap the perfect place to nap. Dean groans miserably as he sneezes once again, but he doesn’t move the kitten away.

The kitten has a loving home, for now at least, and as long as Sammy is happy, then Dean can deal with an itchy, twitchy nose.

John isn’t much of an animal lover, and Dean is allergic to the fluff balls, and yet they cannot say no to Sammy. The littlest Winchester’s heart is a puddle of goo, having melted with love and fondness when his daddy said he could keep the kitten. 

He’s got a handful of kitten and he’s smiling like a fool as he cradles her. The black and white kitty squirms against his chest, mewing softly as she tries to find a cozy spot. She doesn’t so much as walk across him as she does wobble adorably, her little fuzzy paws pitter-pattering across his chest as her pink nose twitches. 

The little kitten squirms around for a few more seconds then finally settles on his chest with her face pressed to his neck and her whiskers tickle his skin, making Sammy laugh softly. He strokes his fingers gently down her back and he smirk when she begins to rumble loudly. 

John watches from the doorway, as does Dean, both smiling fondly at how happy Sammy is. 

The kitten closes her eyes and purrs even louder, blissfully happy in Sammy's arms. His fingers find a special spot under her chin and he scratch gently, and the purring intensifies as the little cozy kitten snuggles him, and it is not long before his kitten's purring relaxes him so that he easily lulls him to the realm of sweet dreams.

The little kitten has not left Sammy side since they arrived home from the motel. Like a fluffy shadow, the feline trails after Sam, her tiny ears pricked up to catch every sweet coo he makes to her, swishing her tail back and forth. 

Dean is sure Dad will not let his brother keep the kitten, despite the fact old man winter has blown in a chilly storm; they move around a lot and keeping the kitten in a cramped car or a stuffy motel room is not a thriving life for an animal. But for now, Sammy is happy, so is the kitten given the full body purr rumbling through her tiny body, and Dean lets his brother be. Dad will not be home for a few hours, and Dean sees no harm in letting Sammy play with the tiny kitten. 

His little brother hasn’t stopped grinning since he found the kitten behind the motel, sadly deserted by a stranger and let alone in the chilly winter air—and Dean doesn’t have the heart to break the happy boy’s sprit. 

While Dean prepares lunch for him and Sammy, the little tot settles on the bed, and no sooner does he sit down on the lumpy mattress, then does the kitten cuddle up on his lap, her fuzzy tail swishing happily as she purrs merrily. 

She is leisurely licking her paw and swiping it over her ears. Sammy finds that special spot behind her ear that makes the sweetest purr rumbles from her tiny lungs and when Dean gazes at Sammy, he is met with the biggest grin lighting up the little boy's face. 

Sammy needs a pet, a furry friend, and Dean thought maybe, fingers crossed, he can convince their dad to let his brother keep the cute kitten. 

Come nightfall, John had no intention of letting Sammy keep the kitten, however, one look at those puppy dog eyes and that sweet face warmed his heart. He could not send the kitten away, not when Sammy was so joyful, bundled under a blanket on the bed, with the kitten snuggled up with him and purring sweetly as if to sing him a lullaby. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/689043.html?thread=90498451#/t90498451)


End file.
